


//Insanity//

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've lost all sense of who you are. </p><p>So now, it's time to take back yourself in any way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//Insanity//

Darkness slowly crept in as the last rays of sunlight withdrew from the room, until all that was left was shadows. Once again, you were left in total, obliterating darkness. Crushing you from all sides, suffocating you until the last shred of sanity had left your soul. The tears had dried up long ago, and your throat had finally healed from the constant screaming and sobbing. Now only silence remained. Two (e/c) eyes stared through the darkness, not seeing anything, as the mind behind those eyes closed.

     When the darkness came, so did he. The man with the silver, slicked back hair. The man with the pink, taunting eyes. And his laugh. It was the laughter that had finally cracked your last wall, had finally torn through your defenses until you were nothing but an empty shell. He visited you every night, and every night, you went through the same hell, his laughter ringing in your ears until the next night.

     And this night was no different from the rest.Your mind, your heart, your soul, the very essence of who were was gone, replaced by something that was foreign and sinister. It dripped with hate and self-loathing, like black blood forming a pool at the bottom of the hard husk that was you. Raggedy, half chewed nails clawed the floor in a desperate attempt to hold on, but the blood filled your lungs and overtook you.

     With a creak, the metal door of the tiny windowed room that had been your home for the last eight years, opened. And the laughter was back.

     "Haha, _____, I see you've finally cracked." Came the voice, deep and twisted.

     "Good!" And the boot came slamming down onto your rib cage, as it so often did, causing not even a blink of an eye, but many drops of blood.

     "You little shit, I've had enough of you!" You head was yanked up by your hair, as your eyes glazed over from staring at nothing for so long.

     "I can't have sex with you because I messed you up too badly, I can't torture you because you don't react, and you never talk anymore! You're a worthless piece of shit!" With a crash, your body flew into the wall and slide down, to land in the blood from the earlier attack.

     His face appeared in front of yours, and for the first time that night, your eyes saw as you stared at Hidan's face, his pink eyes angry and confused. A smile, impossible to describe, slowly slithered it's way onto your face, the skin on the lips cracking from rarely being moved.

     "You wanted to kill me?" Your voice was barely a whisper, and hoarse.

     "I will not let you!" With a lunge, your slammed your body into Hidan's knife, blood exploding from your mouth like million of tiny crystals as the hard metal object pierced your cold skin.

     As you fell to the ground, you answered the question in your captor's eyes.

     "If I am to die, I will die drowning in my own blood, because of my own actions!"

     Hidan slowly blinked, and then broke out into a laugh, causing your eyes to widen as the horrible sound penetrated your ears. He bent down to your level, a smirk curving his cruel lips.

     "I thought you had cracked, _____. I guess not. But I like you better this way! Only a crazy person would throw their own life away, just so it's done a certain way! If you had wanted to drown in your own blood, I could have easily helped you with that!" Laughing manically, the Akatsuki member left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

     You had just wanted to know what it would feel like to drown in your own blood.

                                                         . . .

_It felt great._

 


End file.
